1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tunnel and like wall cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to readily portable wall cleaning apparatus for cleaning those portions of a tunnel wall or the like located behind railing means placed along the walkway typically provided along the tunnel wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tunnel, such as an automobile freeway tunnel, it is desirable to periodically clean the walls to remove accumulations of dirt, automobile exhaust, etc.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,680 discloses a self-propelled tunnel cleaning apparatus mounted on a truck which moves along the roadway in the tunnel. The device utilizes a cylindrical brush which may be selectively positioned against the tunnel wall.
Lenhart U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,180, discloses a self-propelled wall scrubbing and buffing machine having a staggered array of flat, circular brushes. The device is guided by the operator who manually steers the device.
Rainey et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,618; and Bonami U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,979, disclose various devices operable along an overhead rail system, and which are suspended from the rail being cleaned.
Hirt U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,574, discloses a cleaning device for marker posts on highways or the like having a pair of counter-rotating cylindrical brushes. The device is trailer mounted and is towed along the roadway by a vehicle which supplies it with power through the vehicle's power take-off shaft.
Hodges U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,274, discloses a cut mounted trough cleaning apparatus which utilizes guidance wheels to cant a cylindrical brush within the trough in order to more effectively clean the trough. The cart is towed by a vehicle which supplies power to the cleaning apparatus.
Hartunian U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,430, discloses a self-propelled cleaning device for cleaning the inside of a chamber such as a truck body. The device utilizes high pressure sprays for cleaning and opposing guidance wheels to orient the device within the chamber.
Grant U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,852; and Ventrella U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,427, disclose self-propelled cleaning devices utilizing a cleaning brush mounted on the end of a boom.
Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,198, and Rousseau U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,472, disclose portable cleaning machines for vehicles utilizing a vertically oriented cylindrical brush and adapted to be transported by a forklift type vehicle.
Posner U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,319, and Petite U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,034, disclose self-propelled devices having a U-shaped frame carrying cylindrical brushes on two sides of the frame for washing trailers and railroad cars, respectively.
Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,635 discloses a manually propelled, cart mounted vehicle washing device utilizing a vertically oriented cylindrical brush. Power and water are supplied to the cart from an external source through conduits.
Leikweg U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,492, discloses a truck mounted vehicle washing machine utilizing a vertically oriented cylindrical brush.
Whitsitt U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,222, and Byron et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,609, disclose railroad car cleaning devices utilizing a reciprocating rack of rectangular brushes and a vertically oriented cylindrical brush, respectively.